


in all my dreams i drown

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hasn't been getting the sleep he needs. Hannibal demands that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in all my dreams i drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaunterVaguely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/gifts).



> For SaunterVaguely, who asked for a Newt/Hannibal fic based on "In All My Dreams I Drown" from The Devil's Carnival (the song where this fic gets its name). Hope you enjoy!

_Ocean_

_Waves crashing over his head as he swims up and up, out from the Breach, up to the sky_

_The ocean is dark and cold and vast but he is enormous, nothing is more powerful than him, nothing but his masters_

_Burning_

_The metal beasts strike at him again and again with their claws and they fling fire at him and he shrieks, everything hurts hurts hurts_

_He is_ dying

_Blood and fire and pain and salt water lapping at his skin, he screams-_

Newt wakes, sitting straight up and banging his knee on the desk. He curses and rubs his leg. “Stupid, stupid,” he grumbles. “Need more coffee, god damn-”

“Hey there, doc,” he hears Hannibal say from behind him. “What’re you still doing up?”

Newt whirls around, surprised by Hannibal’s sudden appearance. “Hey! Hi! I was just-” He wipes away the tears forming in his eyes. “I was, I was trying to get some work done. Y’know. Science. I do that kinda thing.”

Hannibal chuckles and pats Newt’s shoulder. “And I appreciate that, and the money it makes me, but I don’t think you’ve slept in a while. Tell me, when’d you last get a few good hours?”

“Uh.” He thinks about it. “Tuesday. Tuesday, probably.”

Hannibal frowns at him. “Tuesday? Jesus, kid, you can’t go that long without any rest. C’mon, you need your beauty rest.”

“No!”

Hannibal stares down at him. “What was that, kid?”

Newt shivers slightly. “I don’t- I don’t want to sleep. I _can’t_ sleep. I mean, I _can,_ it’s just- when I do, I have these...nightmares. A-about the kaiju.”

Hannibal looks sympathetic, which will never _not_ be weird on his face, but he shakes his head. “You still gotta sleep, kid. Come on.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine, I mean, I’ve got work to do anyway- _hey_!”

Hannibal hoists him up, carrying him like a child, Newt’s chest right against Hannibal’s. “You’re not gonna be any help if you’re exhausted, doc. C’mon. Sleep.”

“Hannibal!” He half-heartedly smacks the man’s shoulder, which is all he can really reach in this position. “Put me down, you bastard!” He glowers at Fang, the bald woman, who grins at him as he’s carried away. “I am _never_ gonna live this down,” he says, his face burning. “I hope you know that.”

“Kid, they’ve all seen way worse at this point, I promise.” Hannibal steps into his room and drops Newt onto his bed. Newt _loves_ Hannibal’s bed- it’s enormous, draped in rich, red linens and sheets softer than a kitten’s fur.

Newt rolls onto his back as Hannibal starts unbuttoning his shirt for him. “Will you at least fuck me first? I bet I’ll get to sleep _great_ after that.”

“Not tonight,” Hannibal says. “After you get _at least_ twelve hours of sleep.”

“Twelve- _twelve_?” Even as he splutters, he sits up without argument so Hannibal can pull his shirt off. “I haven’t gotten twelve hours of sleep since- since- Jesus, I don’t know _when_ I last got twelve hours of sleep! I’m not sure I ever have!”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Hannibal says with a grin. Newt rolls his eyes and drops back onto the bed with a heavy sigh as Hannibal pulls his shoes off.

When he’s stripped to his boxers, Hannibal pushes him under the covers. Newt watches as Hannibal gets undressed, watches those powerful muscles and smiles at them.

“Now,” Hannibal says, getting into bed with him. “Tell me about these nightmares of yours.”

“Well...” Newt sighs and stares at the ceiling. “Well, they’re not _exactly_ nightmares. Okay, yeah, they are, but they’re also...memories. But not mine, y’know- kaiju memories.”

Hannibal nods at him to continue.

“The ones that are _really_ awful are- are the ones where they die. ‘Cause I- I can remember what it felt like. Nuclear missiles are a hideous way to go, let me tell you.”

“Jesus, kid,” Hannibal says softly. He pulls Newt close to his chest, spooning him.

“And- and Otachi’s baby’s memories are the _worst,_ and the clearest, ‘cause that’s the brain I Drifted with? It’s...” He swallows thickly and tries to push past the tears. “I can remember dying by, by choking on an umbilical cord, and that’s...that’s _shitty_.” He sniffles and presses a hand to Hannibal’s. “And I remember eating you. That’s gross, I don’t like that.”

Hannibal chuckles quietly, warm and rumbling against the back of Newt’s neck. “I believe that. But _Christ,_ kid- why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

Newt half-shrugs. “I- I dunno. I didn’t really have a reason to.”

Hannibal sighs. “Well, you’re safe, okay? I’ve gotcha now, and I’ll have you when you wake up. Got it?”

“Got it.” He snuggles closer to Hannibal. “G’night.”

“Good night, kid. Sleep tight.”

He dreams of the ocean again, but just the ocean. Wide open expanses of water, waves sliding over his toes. The ocean, vast and forever.

It’s the best night’s sleep he’s gotten since the Breach closed.


End file.
